


Day 55 - Forever

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He knew instantly what the inscription was going to say.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 55 - Forever

_He knew instantly what the inscription was going to say:_ Now. Always.

 

John takes his eyes of the window display and walks into the jeweller’s shop.

 

_He does not need the ring. He is sure of his love for Sherlock and of Sherlock’s love for him. He doesn’t need to mark Sherlock (except for the marks that no one will see) but he knows that Sherlock is possessive and sometimes insecure and will therefore want to have ‘his’ ring on John’s finger for everyone to see._

_And he will need a ring on his finger for himself to see. That John loves him and will always love him._

 

The jeweller, a tiny, bald old man, asks him what kind of woman his fiancée is. John explains and ignores the old man’s responding raised eyebrow he gets. 

 

_Of course it’s not going to be a real wedding. It’s not legal in the UK after all._

_But the ceremony, the saying it in front of a registrar, is not the important part of this.  
It’s the gesture of telling Sherlock that he wants to be with him now and forever. He is not going to leave ever again._

 

John smiles and pockets the slim white gold rings.

 

_Because although Sherlock thinks he sees and knows everything in this regard he is strangely blind._

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'grave'.
> 
> ‘Grave’ is an archaic form of ‘engrave’. I chose to read the prompt that way because everything else would have been dark and sad. And I needed to finish what I started yesterday anyway. :)
> 
> Also I apologise for the words in italics, they are just hard to read on AO3...


End file.
